


Midnight Stroll

by Turtlez



Series: Reverse Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill is Will, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Human Bill Cipher, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlez/pseuds/Turtlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring day at the tent of telepathy, Dipper explores the forest with a certain dream demon. A fluffy, reverse pines story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty. Here is a very long, fluffy, Reverse Falls Billdip fanfic. It is based on fartnpoopeye and Arkaena headcannon on tumblr. I hope that you all enjoy it, and that I did not disappoint. I attended arkaena’s livestream and could not help myself. It's funny because during the entire steam I could not write properly. Reverse!Bill: Will Cipher.

The last show of the evening had gone as it regularly did: a complete and utter success. By the end of spectacle, all of the audience members were up on their feet, giving the twins a standing ovation. The tent of telepathy was instantly filled with the sound of applause, and enthusiastic whistling. It was just the usual thing that happened. Both, Mabel and Dipper, gave their admirers a charming smile and simultaneously bowed one last time. The blue curtains coming down, seconds later, hiding their forms from their adoring fans and allowing them to drop the facade.

Dipper stopped smiling, letting his face meld back into his usual stoic expression. It was always so tiring to indulge all of the idiots who came to their shows with dazzling smiles, and heartfelt words. He had to act like he was a perfect and innocent angel; which could not be further from the truth. Throughout the entirety of every performance, he just had to remind himself that it was all necessary to keep the suckers coming back. He had to continue acting charming, cheerful, and charismatic, until they found a better way to make the same abundance of power and money. It was almost funny how easy it was to have the entire town fall in love with them, and give them their full, unadulterated loyalty and support.

The sounds on the other side of the curtains started to die down. If he strained his ears, he could hear the comments and the scurrying of feet as the tent was emptied out. Dipper stood in the same spot on the stage for a moment longer, waiting for his eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness of the room. He didn’t want to trip over something, and be ridiculed by Mabel. It was ridiculously dark with the curtains down. As he waited, he adjusted his bolo tie around his neck, focusing on the blue amulet that served to make all of their acts possible. A small, almost nonexistent smile formed on his lips, at the memory of how he had obtained it.

“Why the heck are you smiling for, Dip?” His sister asked, looking at him up and down like he had just grown a second head. Her amulet and eyes glowing a fierce, bright, blue; as she used the artifact to help her see in the dark. She had clearly caught sight of the tiny movement of his lips and recognized it as a smile. She knew that every little detail meant a lot, when it came to Dipper.

“It’s nothing important.” He responded simply, making all traces of his smile disappear instantaneously. “You’re going to exhaust yourself completely, if you keep using the amulet for every trivial task, Mabel.” He informed. His eyes locked on hers, staring at her sternly, when she continued to use her powers to fix her clothing and hair.

She hummed, signaling that she had heard him. Although, she made no motion to stop. Dipper did not feel like making another fruitless comment, so he turned away from her. If she wanted to pass out in the middle of the street, then that was up to her. He had done his part by advising her against it. He pushed his cape behind him, making his way to the changing room aided by his limited vision and memory of the place.

By the time that he sat down, his great uncle was peeking his head through the door. “Hey, kid. Tell your sister to hurry it up. There are a bunch of rich fuckers that want to meet you both.”

“Alright.” Dipper answered sharply, some of his annoyance slipping through with that one word. Dipper had only reluctantly agreed, because he already knew the outcome of trying to refuse. His great uncle was as stubborn as a mule, and nothing came between him and money. Although, Dipper really did not want to be around anymore imbeciles, and pretend to enjoy their company any longer. In the end, however, going out with the idiots was much more tolerable than arguing with his great uncle.

After receiving the only answer that he would have accepted, Stan closed the door without another comment. Dipper just stared blankly at his own reflection. His face was completely expressionless, but he still looked handsome. Nothing in the manner he held himself showed any evidence of his current annoyance. He clicked his tongue in frustration, he really did not want to withstand the torture of having to socialize with those imbeciles. Dipper combed his hair, waiting for Mabel to emerge from the stage. By the time he was done, not even a hair was out of place, and it was all styled to the side to give a clear view of his birthmark of the Big Dipper on his forehead. It was just like always.

He heard the sounds of heels clicking on the floor, and he knew that it was Mabel. He got up from the chair, fixing his own blue suit and cape quickly, rushing to get it done before Mabel came in. Once Mabel was past the threshold of the door, he walked over to her, not giving her a chance to take a seat. He hooked his arm with hers, dragging her to the front of house. She tilted her head up at him, opening her mouth to demand an explanation, but he did not give her a chance. “It’s time to meet our adoring fans, sister dearest.” He said, giving her a charming smile.

They reached the front of the tent, in no time, a long line of people already expecting their arrival. The tent was spotless and empty; the trash already picked up and the chairs folded up by their hired help. Only the people remained. Once the individuals waiting in line caught sight of the twins, they all seemed to bounce with excitement and vibrate with barely contained adoration. They hardly knew the twins, but the people of the town trusted and praised them blindly. It was sort of pathetic. Dipper and Mabel just had to continue smiling and acting their part as the loving, caring siblings of Gravity Falls.

The twins kept their arms hooked together, until they started to attend those waiting. If they split up the load in half, it would take less time to get through all of them. Customer after customer, the twins did anything that the person pleased with a smile plastered on their faces. They both posed for the cameras, allowed people to shake their hands, gave out their autographs, hugged some of their fans, and held very short conversations. Their fans were having the time of their lives, and buying more merchandise. In return their fans were making their great uncle Stan happy, and that made their lives easier. It was just an endless cycle.

Dipper hated everything, at the moment, but it did not show. He just smiled. He disliked having to touch them, and was repulsed every time they even laid a finger on him with their dirty hands. They were supposed to look not touch. He found it exhausting, having to pretend to be a good person. His cheeks hurt from smiling, but he persevered. He had to remind himself that it was all for power. He had them all under his thumb, because they would do anything for the sweet, charismatic young man that they had seen in the tent of telepathy. He just had to pretend that he enjoyed their company, that they were close, and that he remotely cared for them. However, it was exhausting to pretend.

After they were done with everyone, they went back into their changing room to relax a little. Dipper immediately dashed to wash his hands, and try to remove any filth after having to socialize with those barbarians. He didn’t know where they had been, before they had met with him. He loved the attention from the crowed, but he hated that he had to pretend to care. The fame had done amazing things for them and the show was sort of fun to perform, but having to keep up the act all of the time was highly stressing.

Mabel, on the other hand, didn’t mind as much. She usually loved the brief moments that she had contact with the cute boys that stood in line to meet her. It was hilarious, because when it came to romance she was a total lost cause. Although, she still managed to land herself many dates but it never really lasted. She usually ended up showing her true colors, and the relationship ended thereafter.

“Bro-bro.” His sister called, sitting on his chair and using his vanity to fix herself again. She was using his stuff, which meant she wanted attention and something from him. She always did it, every time. “I’m going to be home a little late tonight.” She informed, having made sure that her makeup had not smudged. “So don’t stay up, waiting for me.”

“Where are you going?” He asked, not showing that he was actually a bit concerned with her going out all alone at night. Although, he knew that should could take care of herself. It was just when it came to her there was sometimes no logical thinking behind his feelings, therefore, he couldn’t help the shred of concern.

“I’m going to go play around with my new toy.” She grinned.

“Do you mean Pacifica?” He questioned, a small knowing smirk on his face. He knew he hit the nail on the head, when she paused at the door. She didn’t deny or confirm that she was going to go, but he already knew she was going there. He sighed. “She looks like the type of girl that would really like all of those romantic clichés. The box of chocolates, a bouquet of roses, some love letters, and maybe holding out a boom box outside of her window on full blast with her favorite song.”

Mabel stood in the same spot with her hand on door knob, taking a mental note of all the romantic advice he had just given her. “Okay. Thanks.” She answered quickly, before rushing out the door. She probably wanted to buy all of the things that he mentioned, before all of the stores closed. He didn’t try to stop her, since he had nothing else to tell her. She really had it bad for Pacifica.

He found it a little humorous that sister could never ask him directly for his romantic advice. She just left some clues for him to piece together, and they were all obvious to him. He always recognized the smallest change in behavior, in the same way that she knew his own. She had changed considerably, after meeting Pacifica. He could tell that Mabel was completely infatuated with Pacifica, and wanted her feeling reciprocated. Therefore, she was putting a great amount of effort to woo her. Pacifica was truly the only reason that they had not burned down the tourist trap to the ground to get rid of their competition.

After the entire tent closed down, Dipper decided that he would walk home. It was a nice night out, and the streets were empty. He did not have to worry about any of his fans finding him and haggling him for any autographs or photos. He really enjoyed the small walk; the peaceful breeze relaxing him from the stress of having to perform all day. He just wanted to get home, lock himself up and study his journal. Maybe, he would even think up of a new act for their performance. The night was still young, so he might as well.

As he made his way to the corner of the street, he caught sight of someone’s silhouette underneath the spotlight of a street lamp. Instantly, he felt an impending headache coming on, as he realized that he would have to keep up the act or derail his walk to avoid the person. He really didn’t want to deal with anyone, in the moment, so the second option was sounding like a better idea. Although, the closer he got to the individual, the more that he made sense of their features and felt his nerves start to unwind. A few feet away, he confirmed that he was staring at the right person; a tiny smile tugging its way onto his lips. Dipper would never admit it, but he took slightly faster steps to reach the figure quicker. It was Will Cipher.

“What are you doing out here so late at night, Cipher?” Dipper asked nonchalantly, stopping a few feet in front of him. The light from the light post above them, giving them a perfect view of each other. His own face returning back to his passive features; while Will have him a shy smile.

“I-I’ve been waiting for you.” Will admitted, playing with the end of his blue cardigan nervously. He opened his mouth to say something else, but shut it quickly. He seemed to have something to say, but probably did not have the courage to vocalize. Dipper just waited for him to say it. Will started to shake his head, avoiding eye contact with the young man, and taking a deep breath, obviously trying to gain confidence to say the next words. “I was k-kind of hoping that you’d would want to g-go out on a walk on this fine night.”

Dipper quirked an eyebrow, at the strange request. “Why would I possibly want that?” Dipper bit out coldly.

Will put his head down, at the harsh tone and started to shake. He was probably trying to contain his tears. Dipper wanted to punch himself in the face for taking that tone with Will. He felt bad for always making him cry. He didn’t mean to sound so harsh, it was just that he was confused and tired. He just wasn’t in the mood to be the happy, go lucky idiot that he had to act as all day. Will was also such a crybaby, and sometimes he forgot how sensitive was over things.

Will started to shuffle his feet, in a display of nervousness, staring at his feet. “Yeah, I guess th-there isn’t any reason.” He said shakily, barely containing a sob. He turned away from Dipper, wanting to make a run for it. Before he could make it far, Dipper caught his arm.

“Wait, Cipher.” Dipper said, forcing his voice to be comforting. The soft tone was enough to make Will freeze in his step, turning back to look at him. The dream demon’s eyes were watery, and on the verge of spilling. It was hard to believe that the being in front of him was a demon. Dipper loosened his hold, once Will gave no sign that he was going to run away. “I never said that I did not want to go. I just wanted to know why.”

“Oh, it’s a surprise.” Will informed, wiping away the droplets that clung onto his eyelashes with the sleeve, trying to control any tears from spilling.

“That’s a little bold for you, don’t you think.” Dipper teased, letting the demon catch his breath and compose himself as best as he could.

“I thought that I should try something different.” Will managed to say, after his crying fit had passed. “I have been on this earth for centuries, burning forest, it’d be nice to do something different.” He walked in front of Dipper, motioning for him to follow behind him with a small wave of his hand. They walked off of the side walk, and the buildings of the town, moving towards the forest that surrounded it. Dipper didn’t even mind, if he had been with anybody else he would have refused to enter the dirty forest, but it was Will leading him there. It was okay as long as it was him. He could trust him. The demon had proved himself again and again.

As they made their way through the huge trees and shrubbery, they talked about their day. Dipper mostly contributed to the conversation by complaining about the people that had visited the tent of telepathy, in short, concise sentences. Meanwhile, Bill shyly talked about his work in the mindscape and the good dreams that he had created for people. The longer that Will talked, the more open and excited he became. It wasn’t long before he was talking adamantly about magic, and some old endeavors with other supernatural creatures. Dipper listened intently; he was very interested in the things that Will was talking about, but he enjoyed the way that he looked as he spoke the best.

Dipper remembered the first time that he had summoned William Cipher, when he was a twelve year old boy. Dipper had done it expecting an evil, malicious demon, but instead he got sweet, considerate Will Cipher. No words would be able to describe his surprise, when he had seen the blue triangle appear from nowhere. The moment he had appeared, Will had immediately started to fuss about not being relatable enough to him in the form, and conjured up a human body. The very caring demon had even given him a sweet present for summoning him: a new cape that matched his blue eyes. It was the one that Dipper wore everywhere, because even though it looked like it was made from a flimsy fabric it was actually one of the strongest material in the universe. Although, he quickly learned that the demon cried over anything within minutes of meeting him, and that for some strange reason made him even more interesting.

Dipper had been at a loss of words, back in that first meeting. The original plan had been to summon the demon, capture it, and keep him around in their home, until he managed to steal all of the demon’s powers. However, Dipper’s curiosity got the better of him, and he didn’t go through with it. He wanted to know more about the demon that defied all reason. Therefore, he just made a small deal with the demon and told him that he would be seeing him around. Six years later and they were still meeting up with each other almost every single day.

In the years they spent together, they somehow ended up becoming something akin to friends. They worked together in obtaining objects, uncovering many mysteries, and stopping other horrible creatures from gaining any ground in Gravity Falls. Will’s reason, for cooperating with Dipper, being that he did not want to see anyone hurt. Dipper’s main initiative being that he did not want anyone or anything stronger than him in Gravity Falls. The more meetings they had, and every deal that they made eventually led to Dipper realizing his feelings. It had been hell to discover it. Although, once he came into terms with his own feelings, he could no longer even assign Bill to do some dastardly deed.

He was brought out of his reminiscing, when he tripped over a tree root. He stumbled forward a few step, grabbing the first thing he could which happened to be the back of Will’s shirt. He clutched the shirt like a lifeline to catch himself from meeting the floor. His face pressing against the curve of Will’s lower back, and they both froze. It took a moment for both of them to process the situation, and Dipper was the first one to break the silence. “Don’t you ever mention this to a living soul, demon.” Dipper hissed, feeling the man in front of him shiver. They both stayed in the same position a bit longer. Dipper trying to keep all signs of embarrassment away from his face; Will trying hard to keep himself calm. Finally, Dipper stood up, letting go of Will’s shirt and backing away from him, cleaning himself off of nonexistent dirt on his shoulders. “How much longer until we get to wherever you are taking me?”

“J-just another five minutes of walking.” Will whispered, standing stiff. He was clearly shocked from the incident. He turned around slowly towards him, extending his hand shakily. A nervous smile on his face. “Don’t you think it would be better, if we held hands? C-cause then we could catch each other if we stumble over something.”

Dipper clicked his tongue, but took the demon’s hand. He couldn’t fight against that logic. He was unaccustomed to walking in the woods, so he’d probably end up tripping again. It was also dark. Although, the blush that he had been fighting down finally reached his cheeks. If Will had noticed the blush, he was smart enough not to comment on it. They resumed their walk, once again. Will pointing out the different types of plants that grew in the area, and their uses to make conversation; while Dipper still did not say much, but every so often his eyes would focus on their interlinked fingers.

He tripped again on a rock, but Will easily caught him this time. As he stared up at Will, he couldn’t help but appreciate the good looks he possessed in his human form. He felt his heart to start hammering in his chest, and it was his turn to look always from the demon’s eyes. He stood up, and continued walking hand in hand with Will. Not thanking or making a comment. It was his turn to be the flustered idiot, and he would drop dead before he let it show.

Dipper knew that he had fallen hard for the demon. The most undeniable proof of his feeling was the fact that nothing else mattered when he was around Will. He didn’t care about the journals, knowledge of the supernatural, or having to put up a front. He did not have to pretend to be anyone he was not, because Will already knew his true nature. Although, he could not stop himself from trying to be kind to the demon, so he would not make him burst into tears. It also was not exhausting or annoying to be kind. Unlike with the visitors in the tent of telepathy, he actually cared for Will.

Dipper huffed tiredly, as they continued their trek through the woods. He was getting tired, having done the show right before starting his current expedition. Although, he would conceal it. Dipper knew that he never really showed emotion on a regular basis. He especially did not show many emotions to strangers around him, and only felt comfortable showing it to certain people. He found it that in any situation, the solution to any problem was having a cool, level head instead of freaking out. Therefore, he remained cool and empathetic opposed to being anxious all the time and caring about every living human being. Whenever he saw something bad happen to someone, he could not help but not care. They were not directly related to him, so he did not place much importance onto them. He was just indifferent towards many people. Only when someone wished him misfortune, then he wished it back.

Will stopped walking, and Dipper mimicked the action. They were standing in front of a rock with a canopy of leaves and vines over it. It looked like they had reached a dead end. Will turned his head towards him, smiling shyly. “We’re here kid.”

“You brought me all the way out here to look at a stupid boulder, Cipher?” Dipper asked, his voice laced with anger. Although, it did not seem like it bothered the demon much this time, if anything his smile became wider.

“There is no boulder, kid.” Will said simply.

Dipper was about to argue about the sanity of the demon, but a thought hit him. He extended his free hand to press against the rock, but instead of coming into contact with a hard surface his hand simply fazed through the image. The rock was an illusion. At his discovery he looked back at Will, who seemed to stare at him with something akin to pride, and Dipper ignored the look. After that, he did not need any more encouragement to step through the imaginary boulder with Will. The sight that greeted him on the other side left him breathless.

It looked like the place had been made in his dreams, because it was not possible for it to be there. There were flowers all over the ground, and there was a river going all around the area illuminating the area in a glowing, blue. The night sky was directly above them and no trees in the way. The stars could be seen clearly making them seem tangible. The area around them screamed magic. The view was fantastic and magical, Dipper never knew that he could find the forest so beautiful.

Will squeezed Dipper’s hand, after a few minutes of Dipper gawking at the sight. Dipper turned to him a rare full blown out smile adorning his face. “I g-guess I don’t have to ask if you like the view, huh.”

“Not this time, Cipher. You’ve really outdone yourself.” Dipper’s attention went back to the clearing, focusing more on the river that did not seem natural. “Is it safe to be around that river?”

Will nodded, letting go of Dipper’s hand. “It’s just a river of magical energy. It’s sort of like.” He waved his arms around, clearly not having the words to say, before giving out a frustrated sound. “I think it would actually be better, if I showed you.” Will brought out Dipper’s hands in front of him, and he pointed his finger a few inches above them. Instantly, a small ball of energy appeared and it looked like an illuminating, floating, blue orb. Dipper could feel the energy radiating from it, the epicenter of the orb containing a triangle. He cradled the small ball of energy with his hands. The blue light showing all of the beautiful features on Will’s happy, and excited face. Dipper couldn’t help, but pay more attention to Will’s face more than the ball of magic floating inches from his hand. He stared at him endearingly, and lovingly. He had always believed that the thing that he wanted the most in the world is power, but he just wants to keep seeing that smile forever on Will’s face. Will’s concentration was broken, when he noticed the look of pure admiration and adoration that Dipper was giving him. The ball of energy disappearing, as Will blushed.

Dipper briefly wondered if Will was finally catching onto his feelings for him, after so many failed attempts to make him fall for him. Dipper had always been a secret romantic, and he had tried to woo the demon before him. Although, the damn demon probably did not understand any of human’s customs for affection. He had given him roses, and Will had started to cry because they would wilt away and die since they were torn out of the ground. He had tried to give him chocolate, but Will had cried that he couldn’t bring himself to eat them because they were shaped like human hearts and that it was just so wrong. Therefore, Dipper had given up on any hopes of his feelings being reciprocated by the crybaby demon. The demon was probably not even capable of feeling love.

When Will did not mention anything, Dipper followed suit. He walked away from the blushing demon and over to the river that seemed to keep change in width to examine it up close. He got on his knees, and stuck his hand inside of the flowing river of energy just to bring it out again, and see that his whole hand was engulfed in a blue flame. If he had been anyone else, he would have screamed bloody murder and tried to put out the flame, but instead he inspected it. He immediately noticed that it was not burning his hand, or spreading any further on his body. Curiously, he pressed his hand with the flame onto the ground, and watched with amazement as it scorched the ground.

As he examined the flame and the mark, he heard Will come closer to him. The demon crouched down next to him. “May I.” Will asked politely, pointing at Dipper’s hand wrapped in flames. Dipper nodded. Without any further hesitation Will grabbed both of Dipper’s wrists gently, being mindful of the flame in his hand. He positioned him, so both of his hands were out in front of him like before. “Now, cup your hands.” Dipper did as he was told, and the flames receded into the palm of his hands becoming liquid.

“What does this do?” Dipper questioned, moving his hands back and forth to slightly slush the liquid back and forth in his hand.

“I’ll show you.” Will said happily, he made a knife appear with the flick of his wrist, and Dipper stared at him coldly. “D-don’t worry I won’t hurt you.” He relaxed a little bit of the comment, but was put on edge once again when Will used the knife to make an incision on his palm. Dipper quirked an eyebrow, at the sudden action. The man just smiled sweetly, as his wound started to bleed. “Pour some of it onto my injury, and you’ll see what it does.”

Once again, Dipper did as he was told. He poured some of the liquid in his hand into Will’s, and the cut started to glow blue like the liquid, before it completely healed. “The more of it you pour the faster it will heal.” Will informed, as he pulled his hand away and showed it off. “You see g-good as new.” He announced proudly, as he scooted closer to Dipper. “Okay, last one clasp your hands and squeeze.”

Dipper refrained from grinning, as Will grew excited with teaching him. His smile made Dipper wonder if he was a good person or not, because he’d gone through great extents to gain knowledge from the supernatural. He had tortured and almost killed mystical beings other mystical beings. Although, the times that he had resorted to violence were really rare. It only happened in situations when it was either him or the other. Although, no matter times that he looked back at the few incidents that had happened, he could not make himself feel very empathetic towards the creature that had tried to rip him apart, limp from limb, or even worse had dared to put a single finger on his sister. He knew that Will knew more than anything else in the universe, but he could not bring himself to lay a finger on him despite everything that he could probably gain from it. Dipper had no urge to hurt Will, he just wanted to make him smile.

“You don’t have to do it that hard, burning forest.” Will informed, and Dipper was snapped back into reality. He was clutching the object, so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed himself and unclasped his hands to see an amulet much like his own in his hand.

At the sight of the artifact in his hand, he glared at Will with great contentment. The man had an entire river to make amulets, yet he had forced him on a perilous task just to obtain his pair. He had almost died for it. Will noticed his anger, and realized his mistake. “Explain, you fucking equilateral triangle.” Dipper clipped out. At the very least he was giving him a chance to explain. Will sputtered words hastily, but nothing made sense with him starting to cry. Dipper did not give in this time, instead he continued to glare down at him, as he started to curl into himself. “Explain.” He demanded again, less harshly. “I just want to know why, damn it.” He said softly, taking pity on the demon. He didn’t even yell at him, but anything would bring on the water works.

Will took a huge gulp of air, and faced up at the angry teen again. “Your amulet is different.” He pointed out. “It can be used over and over again.” He directed Dipper’s attention back to the one in his hand. “This one has limited usages, and it isn’t practical to use in anything except trying to teach magic, and once you incorporate it into your being.”

Dipper cooled down, after the explanation. “Was that hard to do without crying your eyes out.” He asked, walking away from the demon. The demon had dissolved into sniveling, sobbing mess, after completing his explanation. It made Dipper’s heart plummet to the ground. He felt like crap for getting mad at Will for no reason, and he wished he had better control of his moods. All he wanted was to make the demon smile, but he always managed to make him cry more often than not.

Dipper glanced at Will’s shaking form once more, before he walked towards the bed of flowers. He examined them and chose the prettiest ones, as he heard Will continue to cry. With a snap of his fingers, he plucked out the selected bunch of flowers and started to weave them together with the power of his amulet. Once he was done making it, he walked back towards the demon. He dropped it on his head, and Will was shocked by it; his hand immediately flying up to touch it. Dipper sat down next to him, and looked off to the side. His mouth opening and closing uselessly for a few moments, before he managed to say the words: “I’m sorry.”

Will stared at him with wide eyes, biting his lip to contain anymore sobs. “I…accept. Your apology.” He finally said between hiccups. Dipper chanced a side glance at Will, who took off the flower crown that he had made for him, and stared at it sadly. “Why did you pull them out? Now, they’re going to wilt and die.”

“I did it to make that crown for you.” Dipper informed, grabbing the crown from Will’s hand and placing it on his head once again. “It suits you.”

“But, you killed them.” Will argued weekly, staring at himself in the river’s reflection. It really did look nice on him. Dipper could not even stand himself at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to be happy with the crybaby in front of him.

“I would kill a lot more for you.” Dipper smiled, at the shocked look that Will gave him. His wide eyes, red, and puffy from crying. He brought up a hand, wiping away the stray tears on the demon’s face, kneeling inches away from him. “I would do everything for you.”

“Why would you possibly do that?” Will asked, tilting his head to the side and his nose scrunching up. Confusion written all over his face.

Dipper laughed, and looked at him endearingly. He could not stop himself anymore, self-restraint be damned to the lowest pit of hell. He grabbed hold of Will’s cardigan, and pulled him harshly towards him, so only a hair could fit between them. He smirked, locking eyes with the demon. “It’s cause I love you, Will.”

After the words were uttered, he crashed his lips against Will’s. The kiss was harsh, and was all over the place. Dipper was trying to convey all of his bottled up feeling through the kiss: all of his love, passion, and frustration. He just wanted to show Will all of it. He was never good at expressing himself, but maybe with this he could make Will understand his feelings for him. He did not have to wait long to gain a reaction from Will, his lips starting to move along with his, and Dipper’s heart started accelerating even more at the pure happiness that he felt from it. Dipper tilted his head to the side to get a better angle to meld their lips together, and they just kissed desperately.

Once they pulled away, Will took a moment to process the situation. He was crying again, but he was also smiling brilliantly. “Isn’t that a coincidence, Dipper, I love you too.”


	2. Midnight Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex... just sex.

The words seemed to echo through the small meadow, before silence took over. It was like everything had just stopped. Both, Dipper and William, frozen in place. Dipper stared at Will; his face completely devoid of any emotion, as he waited for his mind to come to a consensus over the new information. The information that William Cipher actually loved him back. Dipper almost couldn’t believe that he had just heard those loving words, and his mind was scrambling for a way to process it. He hadn’t expected the night to progress so far between them, and now that it had he was at a loss of what to do next.

Dipper watched silently, as Will seemed to shrink up under the scrutiny of his unwavering gaze. It was slightly adorable. The demon’s cheeks were colored a vibrant red, and it wasn’t long before Will completely averted his eyes to entertain himself with the flowers around them. The longer the silence went on between them, the more Will fidgeted. Dipper couldn’t help but think that William looked practically angelic with the flower crown situated on his head, and the juxtaposition it posed. It was a true sight to behold. Dipper really loved it. He adored it, when the demon became so flustered. He loved the way that he was bit his lip, and balled his hands into fists in a fit of nervousness. It was absolutely endearing.

After the brief intermission in his mind, Dipper couldn’t help, but grasp Will’s chin a bit roughly to make him look at him. He wanted to see those beautiful, blue eyes that were still a little moist from crying. He wanted the dream demon to focus entirely on him. Although, Will refused to look at him. The demon’s eyes focusing on a random fixed point behind him, and that just wouldn’t do at this point. Dipper wanted his wholehearted attention. Therefore, he tightened his hold on Will’s chin, shaking his head from side to side a couple of times. After a short while of stubbornness, Will got the point and nervously fixed his eyes onto his blue ones. Dipper smirked at the sight of the demon. “Say it again.” Dipper ordered, gently rubbing Will’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“W-what?” Will squeaked out clearly confused. His eyes widening for a fraction of a second, trying to interpret Dipper’s words. Instantly becoming more flustered, as Dipper chuckled lowly.

“Say it again.” Dipper repeated, as he pulled the demon closer to him, leaving only an inch between their faces. Will tried to back away, but Dipper held onto him tightly. He didn’t elaborate on what he wanted from the demon, and waited for the realization to dawn on him. He knew it wouldn’t take long. He paid attention to every detail of Will’s face, worshiping every inch with his eyes. Will blushed even harder at the admiration that could be seen in his eyes, remembering the things that he had said recently.

“Oh… You want me to say it, again!? Y-yeah. O-okay.” Will nodded hastily, the moment he understood. His entire face was aflame with embarrassment, and his lips began to tremble horribly. Dipper wanted to press his lips against the demon’s to stop the motion, but he held back and didn’t push William anymore. He could be a little bit patient for the demon. Dipper could be graceful enough to allow him a few seconds of reprieve to steel his nerves, since Will seemed to have trouble with getting any noise to leave his mouth. Dipper sincerely did not care how long he had to wait. He just wanted to hear those words again, and he wanted to hear them from Will’s lips. He waited expectantly, as he continued to caress the demon’s face.

Dipper admired their surroundings, while Will got his words together in his mind. The full moon was shining brightly above them, breaking through the canopy of pine trees, giving them some light of visibility. Although, most of the place was illuminated by the blue, magical river that flowed throughout the meadow. Their skin glowing a light blue from the river basking them in its light, it was interesting. Dipper hadn’t noticed before but the flowers around them also seemed to have some supernatural properties, as they shined bright almost neon colors around them. The flower crown on Will’s head shining just as beautifully. He focused back on Will, when he heard him murmur something underneath his breath. He sighed, “I can’t hear you, Cipher.”

“I lo-love you, Dipper!” The demon finally announced loudly for the second time that night. His breath stuttering, as Dipper leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. The sweet gesture taking him by surprise.

“Again.” Dipper whispered against Will’s skin, feeling the warmth radiating from his body. He could practically feel the demon vibrating in his hold. He loved the way the words rolled out of the demon’s lips.

“I love you, Dipper Gleeful.” William managed to get out of his quivering lips once again. Dipper rewarded him another kiss on the cheek. “You’re so intimidating. I lo-love it.” Dipper kissed him on the forehead; his own heart hammering in his chest at the words. Will didn’t even need to wait for the next order to continue his profession of love. “I’ve loved you for such a long time.” Will squeaked, as Dipper kissed him on the tip of his nose. “I love you so much and I’ll never stop loving you.” The words kept on spilling out of the demon’s lips and they were immediately rewarded with soft, chaste kisses from Dipper. It wasn’t long before Dipper had kissed every inch of Will’s face.

Dipper kissed the corner of the demon’s lips one last time, before he pulled back. His eyes darting towards Will’s. He let his guard fall, letting his lips quirk up a bit. “I love you too, William.”

Will opened his mouth ready to respond, but Dipper crashed their lips together before he could say anything their teeth clattering against each other. Dipper took advantage of Will’s parted lips to slip his tongue inside, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. A sudden loud moan from Will, engulfing the area. They began to press their lips together messily, and it was euphoric. It was a show of the pure love and list that they had kept hidden for so long.

After a while, Dipper’s eyes cracked open to see the way that Will responded to the kiss. The demon’s eyes were clenched shut, his blush reaching his all the way to his ears. He looked perfect. Dipper prodded the demon’s mouth, moving their tongues with one another, enjoying the way that the demon’s eyebrows creased together in concentration. He decided to close his eyes again, choosing to solely enjoy the feeling of the Will’s lips moving against his own.

They continued to kiss slow and sweet, until it turned passionate and needy. Will’s hands suddenly shooting up to his hair, trying to anchor himself as the kiss took on a new speed. The entire kiss was turning out wet and messy, but neither of them seemed to mind. They pressed their lips against each other desperately, and only separated long enough to catch their breaths. Dipper brought his hand away from the demon’s chin, before situating them both on Will’s waist. He started to kiss him more harshly nipping at the demon’s lips, and Will whimpered cutely at each one. Dipper moaned lowly, as the demon flicked his wrist and tugged at his hair, when he had bit Will’s bottom lip hard enough to bleed. A small pained noise escaping Will. Dipper quickly apologized by running his tongue over the wound. The demon relaxed back into his arms, continuing to push against him.

When Dipper finally pulled away a line of saliva connected them, and he licked his lips to break it. Will looked absolutely disheveled. He was panting harshly, and drool was slowly making its way down his chin. Dipper couldn’t even imagine what he looked like right now, but he had to assume that he looked about the same. The same amount of lust probably reflecting in his eyes. He allowed the demon to catch his breath, focusing his attention on the soft, enticing neck. He placed wet kisses right above the collar of Will’s dress shirt, and when he gently bit down the demon moaned almost pathetically. He couldn’t stop at this point, he wanted to taste more of the demon, but the damn bow tie was getting in the way. His hands came up to rip the bow tie away, but Will’s hands shot up before he could and caught his own in a vice like grip. Dipper calmly raised an eyebrow at the display, watching as Will’s other trembling hands removed his bow tie. The demon made the fabric disappear with a flick of a wrist. “Aren’t you touchy about your bow tie?” Dipper commented huskily, unbuttoning his shirt, once Will let go of his hand.

“M-maybe just a little- Ah.” Will started his response, but was immediately cut away as Dipper sucked hard on his neck directly over his pulse. Will’s hand clutching the flowers underneath his hands, trying to ground himself. He stuttered out apologies, believing that he had made Dipper mad with keeping his bow tie away from him. “I’m sorry. I-I don’t w-want it to get dirty~.”

“It’s alright.” Dipper said offhandedly, as he pressed his lips against his pulse, feeling the demon’s rapid, erratic heart rate. He continued to trail his kisses downward on his beautiful skin, enjoying the taste of him on his lips. Dipper was determined to mark him up and make him his completely. He pushed Will’s shirt out of the way, making it bunch up around his wrists and lower back, exposing more skin. His mouth essentially watered at the sight. Dipper wasted no time, as he began to kiss, suck, and nip all of the demon’s neck, leaving behind traces of his attack. The bright red marks that adorned the demon’s body surely to become bruises later on. Although, just the breath that fanned Will’s sensitive neck was enough to make him shudder in his arms. As he continued to move lower on the demon’s body, he bit hard and blood graced his tongue.

Will’s hands shot out to clutch onto his cape, pulling him closer, at the sharp pain. Dipper tilted his head up to gauge the demon’s reaction, and their eyes connected. He moved his head a little more off to the side, never breaking eye contact, before he bit down just as harshly, breaking skin. The demon sucking in a quick breath, shivering. It was breathtaking. Dipper continued to travel lower, pressing both of his hands onto the demon’s shoulders to make him lay down in the bed of flowers. He loomed over him taking in the sight of Will’s heaving chest, the way that he was focusing on him with his watery eyes, and the way that the flowers that surrounded him outlined his body. He looked amazing. The demon’s eyes were clouded with clear lust, and his lips were plump from all the kissing. The mere sight did untold things to Dipper’s body.

Will reached up with shaking hands, tangling his fingers in his brown hair, and pulled him down for another kiss. The desperation of the situation being conveyed through it, as he pressed himself as close as he could to Dipper. He wanted to be as close as possible. He tried being a bit more dominant in the kiss, swirling his tongue around Dipper’s, and sucking on his bottom lip. He was reading Dipper’s mind, trying to find what he would find more pleasurable in the situation, and played them out. Will was glad that Dipper seemed so overwhelmed by the pleasure to notice him in his mind. He was going to make all of his fantasies a reality tonight.

Dipper panted as they separated, making himself comfortable between Will’s legs. He licked his lips hungrily at the view of the demon’s chest and dusky nipples. He leaned down taking one of the tantalizing nipples into his mouth. The quick intake of breath from Will, shooting straight down his spine in pleasure. He wanted more of the cute little sounds. He suckled on the nipple harshly, and received the same intoxicating sound. The demon was just too sensitive and hot for his own good. He sucked on the nub harder, making it an angry red as blood flooded to it.

One of Dipper’s hands came up to give some attention to the other nipple, as he continued to lick and suck on the one in his mouth. He rubbed the nipple between his forefinger and thumb, pinching and twisting every so often. Will moaned shamelessly, as he twisted the one in his fingers and bit down on the other. The treatment making Will arch his back in a poor attempt to get closer to the touches, and tears began to gather to the corner of his eyes. Dipper chuckled lowly at the sight. “You really are enjoying this, aren’t you, Cipher?” He asked, pulling away slightly. He stopped his assault on the erect nubs, when the demon didn’t respond to him. He blew cool air onto his nipple, which was covered in a thick coat of saliva. The demon trembling in pleasure, as the coolness hit his sensitive skin. “Aren’t you, Cipher?” Dipper repeated, facing upward to look at the demon. “I can always stop, if you don’t like It.”

“Please don’t stop.” Will whimpered, pulling on Dipper’s cape. “Please, keep going, please.” His body quivered with need. His knuckles turning white from clutching onto the fabric so tightly; afraid that if he let go of it, Dipper would make good on his word and stop in the middle of their not so innocent actions.

“I like the way you beg, William.” Dipper commented, as he went to give the other nipple attention with his mouth. He licked it flatly with his tongue, before he closed his lips around it and gave the nub a hard suck. His other hand pinching the moist, angry red nipple from before, making sure that it wouldn’t become neglected. The treatment made Will moan wantonly. He twisted his head to the side, pressing his face against the flowers by him, letting some tears trail down his cheek.

Dipper loved the reaction. He could already feel his erection yearning for some sort of friction; therefore, he experimentally ground his hips down onto the demon beneath him to alleviate some of the tension. The sounds spilling from the demon making him struggle with keeping his own composure. He bit down on the inside of the cheek to keep any sounds to leave his mouth, as Will’s erection pressed against his own through the fabric of their pants. An idea struck Dipper and he smiled deviously around the nub in his mouth. “If you don’t want me to stop.” He said, staring directly at the demon. “Beg. Me. To. Keep. Going.” He ground his hips down into the demon’s to emphasize each of his words. The demon’s jaw going slack and only whimpers managing to get out.

“Ah… Yes, I’ll do anything you ask of me. Just don’t stop.” Will mumbled out, his lust filled eyes staring at Dipper as he continued to press their hips together. “Please. Please. Keep… Hm…Keep going. I want to feel you inside of me. Please, let me satisfy you. Keep going till you make me understand all of the pleasures of this human vessel. Don’t stop until I feel everything that you have to offer me and more. Fuck me, please. Do whatever you want to me. Just wreck me, please, Dipper.”

Dipper groaned, at the newfound tightness in his pants, placing his lips next to Will’s ear. “You really are fantastic at begging, Cipher.” He breathed out hotly into Will’s ear, biting his earlobe, before he started rut against him. “Tell me how you want me to wreck you.” He licked at the demon’s ear, moving his hips slower, but with longer strides. “Do you want me to take it nice and slow? Make you last all night and hold you like some kind of precious porcelain doll. I could just take my time with teasing you and playing with your body.” He changed his grip on Will’s hips, holding onto him in a way that was sure to leave bruises, digging his blunt nails into the fabric of his pants. “Or do you want it rough? I could just fuck you long and hard. I could slam into you over and over again, until your voice went hoarse and your body was marked up with bruises shaped like my hands all over. I’d fucking pound you into the floor, William. You’d probably be too sore to even process anything by the end of it.”

Will panted. The words and the way that Dipper moved against him making him feel things that he had never experienced before in his human vessel. He didn’t even realize, when his mouth opened on its own accord to answer him. “I don’t know. I want it both ways.” He replied honestly, his heated breathing coming out like smoke in the chilly night air. “Just fuck me both ways.” He said, pushing his hips upwards to press against Dipper’s grating hips. “But, I want… I want the first round to be rough.”

Dipper was taken back by the straightforwardness of the answer, because he hadn’t expected such a direct answer from the demon, however, he didn’t show any of his shock. “If we’re going to go any further than this you’ll have to do something about our lack of lubrication.” His hands moved away from Will’s hip to cup his round ass instead, making the demon squirm. He massaged the lobes between his fingers, as he waited for the demon to summon some sort of lube, but William just made a confused noise. Dipper growled, and stopped moving his hips and hands to glare at the demon who was looking away from him. “What’s the hold up? Get the lube already, or do you really want to stop?” He asked starting to retreat away from the demon.

“No, I still want to keep going.” Will said, grabbing onto his cape again. “But getting the lube…that would mean that… I’d have to.” He began, gnawing on his bottom lip. His face still looking away from Dipper, and it was becoming a bit infuriating instead of cute. “Can’t we just…”

"I’m not going to do this dry.” Dipper snapped. “And I know you’re capable of doing this. Just summon a tube of lube. You’re a magical fucking demon, Cipher, you can make anything appear whenever you want with your magic. So do it.”

“But I’d have to take some from somewhere, because I don’t have any in my possession… And that stealing.”

“Is that really what you’re worried about? I’m horny, and you want to stay a Good Samaritan.” Dipper growled, and mumbled something under his breath deciding that it wasn’t worth the argument. He sighed, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, starting to become embarrassed. “In my bedroom, in the bottom drawer of the nightstand on the left side of my bed. I have some there. All of it is paid for and ready to use; just summon it here, you insufferable being.”

The instant he stopped talking, Will flicked his wrist and a tube of lube landed on his open palm. A smile stretching over his face, as he weighed the object in his hand. “It’s already halfway used.” Will cooed, making Dipper blush harder and run all over his face. “And I’d bet that you’ve been using it, while thinking of me, right? Imagining me all for yourself. Spread open and wide for you. Letting you take me, or did you finger yourself thinking about my dick deep in you.” The demon continued to tease, in his rare moments of confidence, but he was quickly shut down from making any more comments by the hand that covered his mouth and the stern look Dipper directed his way. Although, it lost most of its fear factor with his flushed face.

“Sure, when it comes to fucking, you’re no longer apprehensive. Of course you’d start to get some nerve.” Dipper pointed out, trying to keep from losing his own nerve. “So filled with surprises tonight, Cipher.” He averted his eyes, removing his hand from the demon’s mouth. He didn’t want to say anything about the subject too embarrassed to even stomach it, since the demon was right on both accounts. He just grumbled underneath his breath about judging assholes, and annoying people that always had to point out stupid things, before he snatched the tube from the demon’s hand. His own blush burning on his face from the memories of him in the room touching himself, thinking about William. The nerve of the damn demon for pointing it out. He sighed in and out, trying to calm himself down and get back into the moment, trying not become any more flustered and gain some footing in the situation.

All that it took to actually do it was for him to bite Will’s neck hard. The demon arching his back, pressing his hands against his shoulders in weak attempt to get him off. His lips pressed tightly together to keep the sound of pain away, and his feet scrambling on the meadow’s flowered floor. Dipper retracted his teeth from his skin and tilted his head, smiling at the pouting demon waiting for him to say anything else. Almost daring him to do so. “Come on. Anymore comments that you want to make, my beautiful William Cipher?” He asked sickly sweet, in the same tone that he used with some of the customers that came to the tent of telepathy, nuzzling against the newly made bite mark mockingly. “Any comments, concerns, questions?” Dipper continued, starting to remove the rest of the demon’s clothes. He practically yanked off the demon’s shirt and pants in under a minute, throwing it close to the magic river; despite Will’s noise of protest. “I can take them all now, my sweet.”

The demon glared at him weakly through his tear filled eyes from the bite, before he decided to be a bit daring. He wanted to get back for the mockery. Will brought his hand down to the front of Dipper’s pants, cupping him. “The only thing that I want you to take…is me, Mister Gleeful.” He said just as sweet, palming Dipper’s erection in his hand. He was satisfied with his small form of revenge, when Dipper groaned in pleasure and rutted against his hand. How the tables could be turned so easily… Will twisted his hand, and rubbed him through his pants, seeing his arms start to struggle with keeping him up. He pulled Dipper down, moving his collared shirt out of the way, and biting him just as hard as he had done to him. Dipper moaned out loudly and his arms almost gave out on him again, but he barely managed to not land on top of the demon.

“Take only me…my benevolent master.” Will felt Dipper jolt in pleasure and lock their eyes. Apparently, it had really struck a chord with him, since it was one of his most yearning desires in his mind. One little word, and the human composure was shattered. Will’s hand undid his belt and slipping into his boxer, grabbing hold of his member. “I’m only for you, Master Pines. Completely yours to ravish.” He moved his hand, stroking him from the base to the tip. Dipper shivering above him, and panting. “Bite me till I bleed. Taste me all that you please. But please let me have at least one taste of you too, Master.” Will untied his cape, and unbuttoned his shirt smoothly with the use of magic. Dipper moving his arms accordingly to get the garment off of him.

Once they were all removed, Will carefully placed them by his haphazardly thrown clothing, folding them neatly with the use of his magic. All the while he returned the favor being marked up by suckling on Dipper’s soft skin and nipping every so often. His hand moving up and down on Dipper’s shaft, knowingly moving his hand to bring about the most amount of pleasure. He peppered Dipper’s body with soft wet kisses that almost made him fall apart, as he whispered more sinful things into his ears. He continued to move his hand in Dipper’s pants, pumping him in a steady rhythm, and twisting his hand when he reached the tip. “Bend me over and mark me all over. Let everyone know I’m yours, and give me the honor to do the same to you. Wouldn’t you like that, Master? Don’t you want to be mine as well?”

“Yes, but for now I want to have you.” The demon pressed his thumb against his slit, and he bit back a moan. “One day, I’ll ride you and you’ll be the one fucking me hoarse. Don’t worry, Cipher.” Dipper hissed through clenched teeth, after a while, trying to keep away any more embarrassing moans or noises that threatened to fill the night air. He didn’t want to just cum all over himself, instead of deep inside of Will. Therefore, he moved away from Will’s hand’s despite how good that it felt. He kissed him on the lips, and moved to look at the almost bare demon in front of him. He focused on the last article of clothing that Will still had on him, which was his boxers. His eyebrows raising curiously, as he noticed the vast amount of moisture on them. He smiled. The demon’s erection clear as day, making him lose all self-control. “You’ve already leaked quite a bit, Cipher. You’re practically dripping.” Dipper admired, as he slowly started to remove his boxers. His own erection hardening even more, at the sight of a string of pearly white precum connecting the tip of Will’s dick to his boxers. He chuckled lowly. “How shameful.”

Dipper moved around, and settled his head between the demon’s legs. His eyes focusing on the delicious sight in front of him, he couldn’t handle it. He slowly leaned forward and kissed the tip of Will’s erection, smearing the precum onto his lips; before he wrapped his mouth around the demon’s member and sucked. Will squeaked and tried to close his legs, but Dipper held onto his thighs, keeping them open. He rubbed his thighs down to his knees, and then he moved them back up one of his hands going to hold onto the demon’s erection. He wanted him to relax. Dipper pulled off from his dick licking the cum coating his lip, and gave the demon a charming smile. Before he bent his head down and licked the side of the demon’s member from the base to the tip. The demon’s legs shivering on both sides of his head. Will bit his hand to keep the loud moans at bay, throwing his head back in bliss.

Dipper pressed more kisses and licks onto the demon’s dick, holding back one of his thighs to keep him in place. Will whimpering at the treatment. He licked at the thick vein, and at his slit almost making the demon lose it. Soon, Dipper returned back to the demon’s tip and closed his lips around him, sucking him hard. He moved down, opening his mouth even wider and pressing his tongue flatly on his member. As he took him further into his mouth, Dipper stroked what he could not fit into his mouth with his hand, pumping him in time with way that he bobbed his head. He pulled back pumping the demon, and spreading out his spit making it easier to move his hand up and down, before he wrapped his lips around him. Every time he pulled back and he sank back down lower, taking more of him into his mouth each time. Dipper could taste the bitterness of Will’s essence on his tongue, and it was intoxicating. The more he took into his mouth, the messier the blow job became; his saliva mixing with the precum and helping him bob his head easier. His own eyes starting to water, trying to stop himself from gagging. It was hard, but worth it.

He noticed that the demon was completely overwhelmed with pleasure. Dipper decided that the messy blowjob would be the perfect distraction from the pain that he had often heard associated with stretching someone. He let go of Will’s leg, uncapping the lube with his freehand and coating his fingers. Never once stopping his head from moving down on the demon, sucking him with just as much vigor. He rubbed his finger together warming the cool liquid, before he pressed one of his fingers against Will’s entrance. The feeling made the demon suck in a quick breath and bite his hand to stop anymore needy noises from coming out. Although, some escaped from the back of his throat. Without any further hesitation, Dipper pressed his finger in.

Will tensed up, at the feeling of something foreign inside of him. Although, he quickly forced himself to relax. He bit onto his hand harder, looking down at Dipper who was looking at him through thick eyelashes, and moaned. Dipper pumped his finger in and out of the demon, wiggling it about and moving it in time with his pumps and sucks. The demon pressed his legs closer to Dipper’s head, practically squishing him against his thighs, so Dipper used a little bit of magic to hold them back. After a while, he added another finger to the demon and Will whined in pain. Dipper distracted him by humming a tune around the dick in his mouth, making Will vibrate in pleasure at the feeling. The demon seemed to relax back into the bed of flowers, basking in the pleasure that Dipper’s mouth brought instead of the uncomfortable feeling of Dipper’s fingers inside of him.

Dipper continued to stretch the demon, scissoring him. All the while moving his head repeatedly up and down the demon’s shaft, as he moved his other hand away from the base of Will’s member to play with his balls. He pressed his fingers inside deeper, moving them all around. After he deemed Will ready, he pressed one more finger into him. The moment the extra finger breeched him, Will arched his back and tensed even more, crying out. The demon moved his hips upwards, as he moved and pushed himself deeper into Dipper’s mouth. Dipper took him all the way to the base, struggling not to gag. As his face was buried all the way down into the demon’s hairs, Dipper sucked harshly in a way to reprimand the demon for the sudden movement that almost chocked him. Although, Will moaned shamelessly. Dipper could feel the tip of the demon’s length hitting the back of his throat, and he clenched his throat. The hand that Will had in his mouth moving to grasp at his hair, keeping him rooted to the spot. Dipper could feel some tears starting to slip through his clenched eyes, before the demon began to thrust into his mouth.

“Fuck. That feels great.” The demon broke the little bit of magic that had been holding back his thighs, and started to move into him harshly. All that Dipper could do was keep his mouth open and let the demon have his way with him. One of his hands scrabbling to steady himself on Will’s thigh, digging his nails into him, as the demon began to abuse his throat. He breathed out harshly through his nose, and tried to get some air into his lungs as he cried out at the harsh treatment. His fingers still inside of the demon moving them just as harshly as Will thrusted into him, as a form of recompense. Will cried out in pleasure, when Dipper pressed against a bundle of nerves and he started to move against his fingers, as he pushed Dipper’s head down and pulled him back up.

Dipper couldn’t help, but enjoy the treatment, after a few thrusts. He enjoyed how dominant Will had become suddenly, and he loved the way the demon cursed and twisted his hand in his hair. He couldn’t get himself to get mad, and he just tried to make it as pleasurable for Will as possible. He relaxed his throat and started to hum again, sending pleasant vibration up Will’s spine. The demon fucking himself on his fingers. The feeling made Will’s stomach churn with need, and he could feel his stomach coil with a pleasant pressure. He was so close to the edge. He kept on pulling his head down and up, forcing him to take all of him; while he moved on his fingers. The feeling of it was amazing. “Shit. I’m going to cum.”

Before Dipper knew what was happening, the demon quickly pulled him off of his dick, a loud pop resounding through the air, as Will brought his other hand to his dick and pumped. The demon keened as he came; spurts of semen covering Dipper’s face and entering his mouth.

Dipper swallowed, not knowing what else to do. He didn’t know if he was allowed to spit it out, but he decided to just get it over with and withstand the odd feeling of swallowing it. He was shaking and trembling from the events had just happened, while Will went boneless. He was surprised by everything. He pulled out his fingers from Will, wiping the excess lube onto his pants. His eyes still shut with cum sticking onto his eyelashes. He barely stopped himself from wiping his face with his hands, remembering where they had been and not comfortable with touching his face. He made a noise of discontent at the predicament. “Fuck.” He rasped out, trying to catch his breath; while the demon was still coming down from his high.

Will looked down at Dipper pushing himself up on his elbows, his heart thudding in his chest and trying to get down from his afterglow. The sight was breath taking, it was erotic to see his essence all over Dipper’s flushed face. It wasn’t until that Dipper groaned in frustration at not wanting to touch his face with his dirty hands that horror settled into the pit of his stomach. He watched with horrified wide eyes as Dipper struggled with opening his eyes. He had just cum all over his face, and was sure that he’s be mad. Will wiped his essences away from his eyes with shaking hands, muttering apologies. “I’m so very sorry. Please don’t be mad.”

Once Dipper could finally open his eyes he was greeted by Will’s worried expression. The demon’s cheeks were red and his blue eyes seemed to be glazed over. He looked perfect. “Don’t stress about it, Cipher. It was nice in its own sort of way.” At the sight of Will’s still apprehensive form, he sighed. He wanted him to feel better; it wouldn’t do for him to regret anything that he had done to him and never do it again. He wanted it, so bad. Therefore, he hesitantly brought his thumb up to wipe some of the cum on his cheek and licked it clean, giving him a show. He smiled at the demon’s awestruck face. “I’m serious. We should really do that again. Although, you should give me a warning next time.”

Will nodded, staring at him dreamily. The demon looked absolutely appeased, sedated, and satisfied. He didn’t move an inch, appreciating the sight before him. The tear streaking on Dipper’s face, and the left over cum on his face, stirring his erection back up. He never thought that he’d be able to see such a sight in his life.

Dipper was also been left satisfied with the way that Will had dominated him. The demon clearly had a tendency to be dominant despite his usual shy demeanor. He kissed Will hard on the lips, pressing him back to lay on his back. “Listen, Cipher,” he said, waiting for Will’s eyes to focus. “I want you to know that you never have to apologize for bringing me so much fucking pleasure.”

“Oh…Okay.” Will nodded, nuzzling his head against Dipper’s neck. He grabbed hold of Dipper’s cheek pressing his tongue against him, cleaning the cum off of his face. Dipper cringed, but didn’t move away. He felt so embarrassed. “I just…” The demon hummed out, as he continued to lap at Dipper’s check. “I got out of hand there for a little bit. It just felt so good. Your mouth felt amazing around me, all wet and warm. I couldn’t hold back.”

Dipper chuckled at the confession. “I’m glad that you think so, Cipher. It would have been a damn waste, if I had almost chocked on your dick without managing to make you feel any good.” Dipper bit his lip, straightening up. He could feel himself grow a bit flustered and proud that he had been able to satisfy, but he’d be damned if he let any of it seep through his face. He glanced down between them, at the tent that had long since formed in his pants. Will was already stretched, and Dipper couldn’t handle the straining of his arousal. He stared at Will questioning. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Master.” Will breathed out, smiling at him softly. He pressed himself flat against the forest floor, grateful that there were no rocks beneath him. He could feel the flowers all about his back, and it almost felt like an actual bed. He stared up at Dipper, tracing his thumb over the constellation birthmark that Dipper always left exposed. He pressed his hand to his cheek, pulling him down for another sweet kiss. “Fuck me, please, Master.” He said against his lips, relaxing his body of any possible tension.

“It’d be my pleasure.” Dipper watched as the demon relaxed, and began to shed the rest of his garments. He smiled back at Will a bit nervously, pulling his boxers and pants down until they were bunched around his ankles, before kicking them out of the way. Both of them were completely exposed to the chilly air. Dipper didn’t know if the goosebumps were from the temperature or his own nerves. He grabbed hold of the lube, and spread some on himself. He held onto his own member with one hand, pumping the lube all over himself, while his other hand grabbed onto the back of Will’s knee to spread him. Dipper pressed himself to Will’s stretched entrance, looking at his demon counterpart to get some sort of reassurance. The demon nodded, once more in affirmation, and Dipper looked at him lovingly. “I love you, Cipher.”

“I love you too.” Will whispered back, before Dipper slammed into him. The demon threw his head back, a silent scream escaping him as all of his breath was knocked out of him. His jaw was slack, and his eyes became unfocused as they welled up with tears. The demon tensed, and his fingernails latched onto Dipper’s back. His legs on either side of Dipper’s body shook. One of his heel digging into the dirt beneath him in a poor attempt to scramble away from the intrusion, but Dipper held fast to the back of his knee bruising the skin underneath his hands. Tears streamed down Will’s face, as he was bit his lip to keep any noises of discomfort away. He tried to catch his breath, appreciating that Dipper had yet to move, and tried to find a way to relax.

Dipper did not move, once he had slammed in, sweating and swearing underneath his breath over how amazing it felt inside of the demon. He could have never even imagine how it would have felt to be completely sheathed inside of the demon’s tight and warm hole, and now that he was it was almost overwhelming. He almost came, as he felt himself be enveloped by the heavenly warmth. He waited for Will to relax a little bit more, before beginning to move again. It was taking all that he had in him to not pull out and slam right into him. He just stayed still, pressing his forehead against Will’s shoulder, as the demon cried. It was almost torture to not move, but he ignored the pain of not being able to move as he continued to whisper sweet nothings to calm the demon.

Once Dipper heard the demon’s breath even out, and his body start to unwind. Dipper kissed him on the shoulder, pushing himself up to look at the crying demon. “Do you want me to start?”

Will let out a shuddering breath, trying to focus on Dipper through the thick veil of pain that shrouded over him. “Yes.” He said a little bit unsure and stained. He braced himself for the movement, but nothing came. He opened his eyes not realizing that he had closed them, and stared at Dipper’s face. He was just looking him over. Will was confused, until he realized that Dipper had picked up on his hesitation. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Dipper beat him to the punch.

“If it’s too much for you. We can stop.” Dipper’s tone was flat and serious. He looked away from the crying demon, his eyes downcast. “I don’t want to, you know, hurt you or whatever. And I won’t be mad, if we do stop.”

Will began to cry once again, and Dipper stared at him with shock. He didn’t move and stayed perfectly still, afraid that he would hurt the other if he even moved an inch. He tried to understand what was happening, and mindlessly allowing Will to press their foreheads together. “You really do care about me, huh.” Will wheezed through the tears. The demon’s heart swelling with happiness, at the thought that Dipper was genuinely concerned for him. “But, you don’t have worry about me, right now. I’m alright; just needed some time to adjust” He sniffed. A sly smile spreading on his face. Dipper rose an eyebrow in confusion, at the change of the demon’s mood. It was like a switch had gone off. The demon rolled his hips down, making Dipper moan at the friction. The demon laughed. “I’m really starting to think that you really enjoy the sound of my voice begging for you, because I don’t know how many times I have to repeat myself for you to be a satisfied…” He rolled his hips harder despite the pain that shot up his spine. “I want you to fuck me, Dipper Gleeful.”

Dipper groaned, and nodded. He couldn’t possibly say no that type of admission. He mentally recited a spell in his head for stamina, before he pushed himself forward a little bit, testing the waters. The movement made Will gasp with surprise, and his nails dug deeper into his skin. Dipper looked at him, gauging his reaction and feeling the tight heat around him. He had been patient for so long, and he could not possibly wait anymore. He pulled back, watching as Will’s eyes became wide, because of the sting that became stronger as Dipper moved backwards, almost pulling out. A surprised moan leaving Will’s lips, as Dipper thrusted his hips forward. It was one mixed with pleasure and pain.

The demon bit his shoulder to muffle the pained sounds that left him, but enjoyed the rough treatment. His nails clawed at Dipper’s back, and he could feel himself scrapping off skin as he dragged his nails down. Trails of blood making their way down Dipper’s back from the deep scratch marks. Although, it only seemed to push him harder. Dipper felt himself bruise the skin underneath his finger tips and moved them both to a new area, landing on Will’s hips as he dragged him in time with his thrusts. The demon moaned against his shoulder. “Ah…by the deadly sins, please, more! Master! Please~!”

Dipper groaned at the words, as he began to set a steady rhythm of ruthless thrust. He rubbed circles on the Will’s hips to help accommodate him. The pain soon fading into pleasure and Will began to push himself back onto Dipper’s erection, taking him deeper. He moaned, after he dislodged his teeth from Dipper’s shoulder, leaving deep indents. His voice echoed throughout the forest. It was the only thing that could be heard in the darkness of the night. The sound of the magic river flowing easily blocked out. Hopefully, there wouldn’t be any sort of magical creature or stupid interloper out in the forest to hear their actions, but at this point Dipper didn’t care. He didn’t want the demon to hold back his voice. It did wonders to him. He started to roughly bite and suckle on the demon’s skin, making sure that he received the rough treatment that he had begged for earlier.

“Oh my! Fuck!” Will moaned, whimpered, and gasped loudly at every thrust. His eyes creaked open and was greeted by the sight behind Dipper’s shoulders, focusing on the trees around them. The thought suddenly striking him: they were outside, where anyone could just walk in on them. The thought made him shiver. Someone could walk in and see the way that Dipper pounded into him and owned him, and the chance no matter how small it was thrilled him. He wrapped his legs around Dipper’s waist and pulled him closer. He focused back at Dipper and instantly decided that he did not want to share the view with anyone else in the world. Dipper Gleeful was his, and no had the right to see him all sweaty and disheveled. Only he was allowed to have this. He removed one of his hands from clawing at Dipper’s back, bringing it up his shoulder and tracing down his arm as he reached his wrist. He wrapped his hand around it, latching onto it tightly, before he tried to gain some semblance of reason. It took him a bit, but he managed to mutter a spell underneath his breath between moans and gasps.

Thankfully, Dipper was too engaged in trying to make him one with the floor to notice the magical mark that he had placed on him, and Will was momentarily grateful. Although, he did not have time to admire the mark that resembled his demon from, as Dipper slipped a hand underneath him to wrap around his waist and lifted him a bit off the ground. Dipper’s other hand slamming next to his head, and clenching his fist around the flowers in his hand, crushing them, using his hold on their roots as leverage to thrust even harder and deeper to the unbelievable tight heat around his dick. In the new angle, Will’s mind went completely blank as Dipper hit his prostate, making him keen and see only white. “Dipper~”

Dipper began to aim, at the same spot inside of Will, making him scream with pure pleasure. The demon was losing control of himself. “You look fucking magnificent, Cipher.” Dipper commented. He never once stopped slamming into Will, pressing himself close to speak directly into his ear, so the demon could possibly hear him over his shouts. “You’re hugging...mmh..my length, so fucking good. Shit. I don’t even know how I’ve...ah... lived, until now. I don’t know how I’ve managed to go on...nnh...in this world without having the pleasure of fucking you senseless.” He bit his ear, cussing. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, William.”

“I…ah…I’m happy! I can do this for you, Master.” Will managed to rasp out, he was starting to shake from the stimulation of being moved back deeper into the flowers around him by the mere force of Dipper’s thrusts. “You make me feel so full, and the way that you move I…hn… can’t even think stra…ahh.” Will yelped out, when Dipper hit his sweet spot head on. He felt the pleasure start to coil in the pit of his stomach, feeling himself inch closer to his orgasm. He grabbed hold of Dipper’s hair tilting his head to face him, concentrating on getting the words out. “You’re my greatest, most wondrous, dream come true, Master. And I’ll always be all yours." He kissed him with all of the passion that he could fit into it. He wasn’t capable of words, at this point. All he could do was cum untouched, and hold Dipper close to him, as he sobbed out: "Master!”

As Will came for the second time that night and allowed ecstasy to consume him, he rode it out with Dipper’s quick and shallow thrusts. Dipper kissed the demon’s tears, holding onto his ass and spreading him wide, as he fucked him hard. He was close to the edge himself and the feeling of Will clenching around him was sending him even closer. Dipper didn’t let up, grabbing hold of Will and harshly thrusting into him with all of his force. Will whimpered at the treatment, beginning to feel over stimulated. The small sounds were enough to make Dipper cum in him, burying himself into the hilt and releasing. He bit onto Will’s shoulders making him bleed, and cry out in pains, so he could avoid the embarrassing sound that would have left his lips.

He pulled out, before placing his weight on top of demon, feeling some of the aftershocks hit him. Will petted his hair, smiling as he stared up at the stars above him. He spotted the Big Dipper and laughed, he felt absolutely blissful. “That was great. Not bad for your first time, burning forest. I hope I made the occasion of popping your cherry special”

“Who ever said, it was my first time?” Dipper asked, blushing at the comment. He hid his face from the demon, pressing against his chest.

Will laughed, at the cute display. “You are informed that I know lots of things, kid, and I know for a fact that was your first time.”

Dipper grumbled under his breath, turning his head to look at his wrist. It had been burning for a while. His eyes narrowed, as he saw what it was. “What the fuck is this, Cipher?”

“It’s…um…a mark to show that you’re mine.”

“Well then, it would only be fair for me to place one on you too, wouldn’t it?”

Will opened his mouth to fumble out an excuse, but none came out. Therefore, he extended his hand, watching as Dipper’s hand wrapped around his wrist. He recited the spell that he had read in the journals, finally finding a reason to use it. Will whimpered, as the mark was burned into his skin, but the pain didn’t last long. Dipper smiled a bit as he let go of Will’s hand. “Till death do us part, William. I’m yours and you’re mine.”

Will teared up at the words, smiling at the symbol on his wrist. It was a pine tree shrouded by flames, and nothing could be as endearing. The demon briefly wondered if the marks were an allusion to the marriage rings that humans' wore, but he didn’t dare ask. He would just guess that they were completely unrelated.

Dipper tilted his head to the side. His hair all messed up, and sweat rolling down his body from the exertion. His body covered with bite marks and love bites. He smiled innocently. “Are you ready for next round, Cipher?”

“Yes, Master.”


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I honestly sorta want another sequel with one of rev!dips family accidentally seeing some of the marks left from that encounter and freaking out. And then rev!dip gets flustered in his own special way....

Dipper stood in front of his house, annoyed. All he wanted to do was get in his house, take a long relaxing shower, lay down in his bed, and sleep until the night’s show. However, he could not do any of those things, due to the door to his own house being locked. No matter how many times he shook the handle and cursed at it, it would still not budge. Dipper would have used magic to help him get inside, but he had exhausted all of his powers, during his tryst in the woods with Will. Although, he could not bring himself to even remotely regret the fact, considering how well he had used it. The thought of last night almost made him smile, almost made him forget his worries, but then he heard two idiots talking loudly and walking towards his house. He knew he was fucked, if he didn’t hide. He searched around his front yard, his eyes landing on the huge bush next to him. He didn’t have much time to think of a better hiding spot, before he threw himself into the bushes. 

Once he was in the foliage, his mind had finally caught up with his own stupidity. He could not even believe that he had done such thing, he had moved so fast that he had not even registered it, but no one else would know that he did it and thankfully no one would even know his current state of being. It was an acceptable fate. As he laid in the middle of all of the leaves, staring blankly at the greenery, he couldn’t help compare it to the bed of flowers that he had slept on the entire night. After his affairs with the dream demon, they had both slept underneath the shade of the trees, cuddling each other to keep warm. It has been a pleasant, unexpected experience to camp outside, but having Will wrapped around his arms made it all worth wild. As he stayed embedded in the bush, Dipper recalled the peaceful look on Will’s face as he had slept and the way their legs had tangled with one another. They had held each other close the entire night. It was truly romantic.

Dipper waited until the sounds came closer to his house, relaxing in the middle of leaves and branches. He stayed perfectly still in his spot, making sure that he was not visible. He didn’t want to alert them of his presence. All of the relaxation in his body left and he cursed, as the two men stopped in front of his house to have a conversation. “Look, this is the home of those sweet psychics that perform in the tent of telepathy.” He heard one man tell the other, followed up by a whole bunch of other information and compliments referring to the twins. “They’re the town’s sweethearts. You’ll love them.” The man was practically confessing his love for the twins, and Dipper rolled his eyes. He wondered how many other people spent their time in front of his house, professing their stupid feelings for the idealistic twins that they acted as in the tent. The man continued to talk, and with every word that left his lips the more that he became to resent him. When they finally left Dipper’s headache had doubled.

Dipper began to struggle with getting out of the bush. It was just one more struggle that he had to deal with since he had woken up. First, he had woken up to the demon telling him that he had to get going to take care of some businesses, before he kissed him goodbye and left. Afterwards, he had to endure the long walk through the woods to make it back to civilization with his sore body. He had tripped countless times, and cursed just as much. Dipper had even needed to take off his dress shoes, once he got onto the sidewalk, because of the blisters that would start to form if he didn’t. The only upside had been that everyone was sound asleep, and he had trotted back to his house unnoticed. Although, he still had to deal with breaking into his own home. Once Dipper was out of the bush, he tried to look for some spare key underneath the door mat or anywhere but there was nothing. He fumed at the door silently, kicking it once in pure frustration, knowing fully that no one was inside. 

His entire family had all made plans earlier on the week to be at the tent of telepathy, during this time, to get some small details for the show resolved. It had been the perfect time to sneak into his own house and make himself presentable to the world once again, but he had not noticed that Mabel had taken his keys. He didn’t know how she had done it, but he highly suspected that she had done it. If anything ever went missing it was always due to Mabel taking things without his permission. It was aggravating. Especially took something that he needed like his keys. Dipper clicked his tongue, before he walked around the house, picking up a random brick decoration from the middle of their front garden. He wasn’t in the mood to jump into another bush or stay outside and allow someone to notice him. 

It just wasn’t convenient for any one to see him like he was currently. His shirt was only halfway buttoned up, while it was half way tucked into his pants, and the other half stuck out of caught on his unbuckled belt haphazardly. The bolo tie around his neck was tied all wrong; one side of the material was longer than the other, and the amulet was almost slipping off completely. He knew he probably stank of sweat and other bodily fluids, but he tried to keep the mind far away from his thoughts. He could feel the dirt underneath his nails, and practically all over him. He resisted the urge to push his dirty hands through his hair to move his bangs away from the top of his constellation birthmark. Although, he did pull out some twigs that were embedded into his curls. It was going to drive him to insanity, if he didn’t get inside of the shower soon. 

If anyone even laid eyes on him in his pathetic form, he would probably cut off their tongue, and all appendages, so they would never be able to tell anyone in any possible form, or maybe just threatening to do that would make them keep their mouth shut. Although, the probability of someone catching him was quickly diminishing as he walked around his house to one of the back windows with the brick still in his hands. He stopped in front of the window to his great uncle’s room, before he flung the brick through the window. The glass shattered, decorating the carpet floor. Dipper moved quickly, as the alarm went off. He wrapped his cape around his hand, before pushing the shards that held on tight to the frame out of his way. He jumped through the window himself with a struggle of his aching legs, hurrying towards the alarm panel and inputting the code.

The beeping stopped, and Dipper sighed tiredly. He stretched off his muscles and walked to his bathroom, not sparing a glance back at the broken window. He might fix it, after his shower and nap. He didn’t really care. The moment that he entered the bathroom, he started to shed all of his clothing. He didn’t bother with locking the door, because no one was even home to bother him. He turned on the shower, waiting a second for the water to heat up when he caught his reflection in the mirror. His eyes locked onto the many love marks around his neck and he instantly looked away. “Damn, he left a lot of them visible.” He blushed, at the thought of someone questioning him about it, but he wouldn’t allow it. He brought his eyes back to his form in the mirror, tracing each of the marks with his eyes, remembering how each of them had been left on his pale skin. After a while, he couldn’t help turning around to look at his back, which was decorating scratch marks that had broken skin. He was sure that was going to hurt, when the hot water hit him. The demon had sure done a number on him. 

He brought a hand to his shoulder, lightly pressing onto a bite mark that had dried blood on top of it. He bit his lip at the gasp that threatened to leave his lips, pulling his hand away. The words that had left his mouth came back to haunt him, making him feel like an idiot. He shook his head, trying to bring himself out of it. He jumped into the shower and carefully started to clean himself, being very mindful of his injuries. He took his time to make sure that every inch of himself was clean, before he stepped out. He enjoyed the way that dirt no longer clung onto his skin. Once he was done he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. A loud clicking noise and flash greeting him. 

He turned around quickly, and there was another click and flash. His sister had her phone out, the camera facing him. Suddenly, the noise and flash of light made sense to his mind. She had taken a pictures of him. “Mabel, get rid of that.” He said low and coolly, glaring and trying to keep himself from snatching the phone from her hand. 

She scoffed. “Why would I want to do that, brother dearest?” Mabel locked her phone, placing it in her back pocket. “I think it’s the perfect blackmail for you isn’t it?” 

“You really don’t want to go there, Mabel.” He said, threateningly. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” She asked innocently, enjoying getting a rise from her usual stoic brother. 

“Because then you’ll have to figure out how to woo Pacifica all by yourself.” He crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that he had won. 

She opened her mouth ready to throw a fit and try to argue, but two more figures walked up behind her. She immediately shut her mouth, grinning wildly, as his two great uncles came up next to him to fret over his form. 

“Who did this to you? Are you alright? The people from the home security system called us about someone breaking in. Is there anyone else here? What happened to your chest.” 

“I’ll give the bastard the right hook of their lives for putting their hands on you? Or beast? What type of beast leaves this types of marks? Wait, are these bite marks?”

“Your back! It’s all scratched up. We should do something about it.” 

“You’re still not getting out of tonight’s show, kid? You’ll just have to cover up the marks. And who broke my window?!“ 

"What the hell even happened?” They asked in unison.

Mabel laughed harder with ever passing question, holding onto her stomach and trying to catch her breath. While Dipper tried to rip himself away from the grabby hands that held onto him, but his great uncle’s were resilient. He glared at them, and demanded that they stop picking at his injuries. Stating many times that he was alright, but they wouldn’t listen. It was so embarrassing, because he didn’t want to answer any of their questions. The moment he did they would understand what exactly had happened and he rather be ripped apart by griffin than reveal it. One of them truly concerned for Dipper’s well being so he could perform in the show, and the others concerned that the injuries would put him in an ill mood. All of the commotion stopped, when Mabel yelled: “Dipping dots, got laid!" 

Dipper slapped a hand over his face, covering his eyes to avoid the looks he was receiving. He could feel the blush, covering his face and his neck. He didn’t say anything, dislodging himself from his great uncle’s loosened hold, and made his way to his room. "I hate you all. You’re all equal pieces of shit in my eyes, I can’t believe I’m related to any of you.” He mumbled loud enough to be heard, cursing their existence. He didn’t dare look back at them, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing his flushed face. 

“Oh, you love me, little brother!” Mabel laughed, enjoying the situation more than anything in the world. Dipper closed the door behind him, and groaned. He was never going to live it down, but he would have his revenge on his sister. His humiliation was just going to fuel him to bring even worse to all of them. It was going to hurt them more than any physical pain that would eventually fade away. They were going to feel the same sting of humiliation as himself coming out of the shower. He grabbed his cellphone, hearing it go off. When he opened it, there was a message from Mabel. It was the two pictures of himself. One with his back towards the camera, showing off the scratch marks on his back; while the other, showed his front with bruises and hickeys. ‘Memories of your first time with whoever you shared your bed with last night <3’ He threw his phone against the wall, watching it shatter. Then, he heard cackles from outside his bedroom door. 

Mabel had just declared war, and he was going to annihilate her for it. He just had to stay calm, he reminded himself. He just need to stay clearheaded to get back at her efficiently. Although, it was harder said than done as the image of his two uncles staring wide eyed at him entered his mind. It was embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re going to call it reverse Dipper’s walk of shame? I did not know where else to post this, sooo it's gonna go here.


End file.
